In the related art, a congestion prediction method is known, in which the acceleration of a vehicle is acquired based on a vehicle speed detected by a vehicle speed sensor, a power spectrum is calculated by performing a frequency analysis on the acceleration, a single regression line is calculated by performing a single regression analysis on the power spectrum, and then, congestion prediction is performed based on a maximum value of a slope of the single regression line (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).